


While You Were Waiting

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Fluffy, M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: Aaron moved through the village; his mind focused on one location. One place. Almost like it, he was the angry townsperson heading off to The Beasts Castle on the hill. As he walked, a sudden movement to his left caught his attention.  Out came Robert, holding two bags of groceries from David’s, Rebecca not far behind him.  Aaron clocked her smug smile as rubbed her stomach.  He stopped and made a sharp left towards them.





	While You Were Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This scene just popped into my head today. It wouldn't leave me, so I had to write it. So, this is one way I wish the reunion would go. It won't but please enjoy my ramblings I call a mini story. Maybe I'll try my hand at more and make it a reunion fic: What If Series. I don't know yet. Enjoy!

Aaron always knew. He fought it and tried to move on but when Adam told him everything he just turned and walked out. Aaron didn’t know what was moving him.  It could have been the new information still working its way through his brain. Could be Liv’s eyes as she heard the news. Big and bright. Could have been what he was naturally always doing. He always finds his way back to him. Somehow. Some way. He is always moving towards him. In anger. In love. Forever.

Aaron moved through the village; his mind focused on one location. One place. Almost like if he was the angry townsperson heading off to The Beasts Castle on the hill. As he walked, a sudden movement to his left caught his attention.  Out came Robert, holding two bags of groceries from David’s, Rebecca not far behind him.  Aaron clocked her smug smile as rubbed her stomach.  He stopped and made a sharp left towards them.

“Robert!” Aaron bellowed moving quicker than before.  Robert looked over at Aaron, not able to hide his shocked expression. Rebecca’s smug smile faded as she gripped onto her stomach. As Aaron got closer, he could hear her mutter something to Robert.

“I really don’t have time for this. Can’t people just leave us alone?”

Aaron smirked as he got closer. Robert opened his mouth to say something, his face looking sadder than Aaron remembered. He smiled wider. He was going to change that.

“Aaron…” was all Robert got out before Aaron grabbed his head and pressed his lips to his. Pouring every emotion, he could think of into that kiss he slowly felt Robert react. His lips pushing back as a challenge. Like it was looking for water after being in the desert. Aaron felt himself smile as he deepened it. He didn’t know when Robert dropped the grocery bags, but he didn’t mind as Robert snaked his hands around Aarons' waist pulling him closer.  Aaron gently rubbed his thumbs across Roberts' cheeks noting some dampness there.  It just made him want to hang on tighter. 

Desperate for air both broke away, still holding onto each other like a life raft. Aaron brushed away a few more tears that escaped from Robert’s eyes.

Robert sighed as he placed his forehead onto Aarons. “This is a dream, right?”

Aaron chuckled in response. “I know the nightmare is over. Come home. We have to talk about a lot.”

Robert raised his head and reluctantly let go of Aaron.  Aaron boldly grabbed his hand and turned his attention back to a very shocked Rebecca. “I think you can manage these bags. My husband and I have a lot to talk about. You understand.” Aaron said to her pulling Robert along.

As they both walked towards The Mill, Robert squeezed Aarons hand, his ring leaving a warm impression in his hand.  Yes, he will always be moving towards Robert, and he knows Robert will always be moving towards him. In anger. In love. Forever.

 


End file.
